Las doce campanadas
by Oranqua18
Summary: Era una experiencia muy bonita, estar allí con todos mis amigos. Aunque un tanto extraña, pues no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando... Feliz año nuevo!


**Oranqua18: **_Buenas noches a todos los lectores de Fanfiction! Antes de nada tengo que decir que soy de España, y no tengo muy claro como se celebra el Nuevo Año en otros países que no sea el mío. Lo siento mucho por ello, busqué información sobre ello pero no encontré nada claro. Así que este fic, tal vez no tenga mucho sentido en aquellas regiones en las que no se celebren las doce campanadas. Pero se me ocurrió así, de repente, dado el día que es hoy. Por eso disculpo si esta muy mal escrita, es la primera vez que hago una "historia rápida"._

_Gracias por leer de antemano y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!_

**DISCLAIMER: "Pokemon" es propiedad de Nintendo y los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de "Hidenori Kusaka" y "Yamamoto Satoshi"**

* * *

><p><strong>LAS DOCE CAMPANADAS<strong>

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Aqua?- me preguntó una voz masculina proveniente de atrás. No pude evitar dar un salto. Estaba tan concentrada escribiendo en mi cuaderno que me aislé de todo y de todos. Pero gracias al salto, dí un giro y vi a quien me había hablado. No podía ser otro que él.

- ¡Gold, no me des esos sustos!- exclamé. Fue lo único que podía decir en esos momentos, mientras ocultaba las palabras escritas de mi cuaderno.

- ¿Pero que dices?- puso sus brazos en "u"- Te has asustado tu sola y por cierto ¿que escribías ahí?

- Nada- no pude evitar sonrojarme, a pesar de que lo único escrito eran pensamientos míos al entrar en el hogar de Berlitz.

- ¿Puedo verlo?- ya está. Me extrañaba que no me lo pidiera desde hace días, pero como siempre le contesté con la siguiente frase.

- Mi cuaderno es mi cuaderno y solo yo puedo abrirlo, leerlo y escribir en él- sin embargo no parecía quedarle claro, pues su mano aun intentaba coger la libreta- y tocarlo- terminé de hablar apartándolo de su alcance.

- Como sea- dejó por fin de intentar conseguir mis anotaciones- Están a punto de tocar las campanadas. Ya están las uvas servidas y todo.

Yo le seguí, un poco cansada de todo eso. Y abrí nuevamente mi cuaderno mientras caminábamos en dirección a un pequeño salón donde estaban todos La verdad es que me había ido un rato a explorar (con permiso de Platinum) y ya llevaba como media hora desaparecida. Aquel rincón donde Gold me encontró es fantástico para escribir y pensar. Pero ya había alcanzando una capacidad increíble para escribir en cualquier parte, incluso andando como iba a hacer en ese preciso instante...

Pero en cuanto llegué junto a los demás cerré la libreta. Ahora es el momento de disfrutar junto a mis amigos. Ya tendré tiempo para escribir mis reflexiones sobre esta extraña, aunque agradable celebración. Allí se encontraban todos: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Crystal, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, y por supuesto nuestra anfitriona, Platinum Berlitz. Todos iban tan elegantes, con trajes de noche y _smokings._

- Por fin apareces, Aqua- me saludó Crystal- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Bueno... - me daba vergüenza decirles dónde estaba y por qué. Pero tampoco me gusta mentir- Estaba en un pequeño estudio, al subir las escaleras a mano izquierda, la última puerta.

- Entiendo- comentó Platinum, que cogía una taza de té entre sus manos- Ese lugar también me absorbe a mi.

- Bien- ciertamente, la curiosidad me mataba por dentro- ¿qué es eso de las doce campanadas y las uvas que estáis hablando desde hace una semana?

- ¿Cómo, que no lo sabes?- preguntó atónito Ruby, cosa que me sorprendió bastante- ¿Pero de donde sales, de la cueva de Sapphire?

- ¡Oye!- gritó la mencionada por el coordinador. Yo no podía evitar reír. En cierta medida, tenía razón.

- Es que- tranquilicé las cosas, antes de que Sapphire ahorcase a Ruby- de donde vengo, esta clase de fiestas no se realizan.

- Bueno, no te preocupes tu coge esto- y Yellow me entregó doce uvas en una bandeja de plata- y cuando te diga, te las comes.- Yo asentí y Crystal se acercó a donde estaba Silver, le arrebató el mando a distancia y apagó la televisión, cosa que enfureció mucho al pelirrojo y a Diamond.

- ¿¡Pero que haces!?- gritaron a la vez- ¡Es el especial de Fin de Año de "Taurina Omega"!- eso último fue exclamado por Silver.

- Eso podéis verlo en otro momento y esto no vuelve a repetirse- comentó Gold, enfadado. Estaba ya un pelín harto de ese show que tanto le gustaba a Silver y a Diamond.

- En realidad, si vuelve a repetirse- dijo entonces Green- cada año- pero la mirada de Gold hacía el líder decía más que mil palabras.

- ¡Chicos!- gritó de repente Pearl- ¡Tres segundos para las campanadas!

Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

- ¡Ahora!- me dijo Yellow.

Pero en ese momento algo no funcionó, por que ellos cogieron una sola de las uvas y se la comieron. Yo sin embargo me comí las doce a la vez.

- ¿Qué haces?- me exclamó Emerald mientras los demás seguían comiéndose las uvas. Yo sin embargo las mantenía todas en la boca- De una en una, al son de las campanadas.

Pero solo quedaban tres campanadas para el fin de año y el pobre tuvo que zamparselas todas de golpe, al igual que yo... y la noche siguió su curso... por suerte no tuvimos que volver a nuestras respectivas regiones, pues Platinum nos dejó dormir allí. Pero como no estaba aún cansada, a pesar de ser las cuatro de la mañana, decidí seguir escribiendo...

_"Querido Wally:_

_Siento en el alma que no puedas estar aquí junto a nosotros. Por eso quiero enviarte esta carta y mandarte saludos de todos nuestros amigos. Espero que para el año que viene estés mejor y puedas venir. Y ¿has visto? Ahora mi escritura es mejor y puedes entender lo que te digo jeje. En fin, te deseo una buena noche y que descanses y por cierto, ahora sé que es eso de las doce campanadas y de las uvas que habéis estado mencionando desde hace más de un mes. Así que para el año que viene lo haré bien... Lo siento Emerald. Pero ya te contaré cuando nos veamos. Sin embargo, la noche ha continuado como si nada. No ha cambiado el clima, tampoco ha aparecido ningún Pokémon acechando la seguridad de la gente... no, todo ha seguido igual. Así que sigo sin entender por que tanto entusiasmo en esta celebración. Pero, ha sido alegre ver a todos tan felices. Espero que tu también lo hayas pasado bien, y espero también que el año que viene vengas con nosotros. Y como nuestro vuelo para en la región de Hoenn podré visitarte enseguida. Buenas noches, Wally._

_Aqua."_

* * *

><p><strong>Oranqua18: <strong>_Gracias por leer de nuevo, y la verdad me quedó un tanto raro. Y un poco atrasado, quería haberlo subido justo en las campanadas pero que se le va hacer. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Por cierto los vestuarios de los Dex Holders... os lo dejo a vosotros que los imagineis como más os gusten._


End file.
